Facilier's Redemption
by InsertExpletive
Summary: Dr. Facilier wakes to find that he has been given a second chance by Mama Odie; in order to remain as he is, he must find true love. But will he be able to when working with time constraints, and struggling with previous evil tendencies? Rating set at M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Searing, scorching, blinding pain wracked every single nerve in his body as he sat up, groggily blinking at the ominous shadowy figure before him.

"I see ya finally woke up!" she shouts, unnecessarily loud for how small the room is, and for the migraine that Facilier has developed. Raising a tanned hand to his temple, he begins to rub at it, irritably shaking his head as his violet eyes regard the aging woman before him cynically. He silently supposes that he shouldn't expect much more from a blind, and perhaps deaf old woman as a sneer curls his lips.

"Why did ya do it? I thought you'd want me dead," he mutters softly, though with a biting tone.

"Juju!" He swears harshly, fingers rubbing at his temples rather vigorously.

"I know you're an old bat, but d'ya have to screech like one?" She frowns with obvious disapproval, shaking a wrinkled old finger at him.

"Now, now. That ain't any way t'talk to the one who jus' saved ya life!"

"You didn't answer m'question.."

At that moment, Mama Odie's pet pops up, eyeing Facilier warily. He leans in, and closes his eyes in bliss as she runs a hand over his head.

"Yeah, give ya momma some suga'! Now," she says sternly, "I saved you so you could save yaself." Another sneer threatens to creep onto his features as he grinds his teeth together in frustration.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this is your second chance, and I'm here to help. If you refuse, your 'friends' will jus' suck ya'll back up!" she cackles. At this point, he figured he didn't have much of a choice but to cooperate with this crazy old hag, even if he'd to deceive her into thinking he has changed.

"Alright," he finally concedes. "I'll play your little game.. What do I have to do, to.. help myself?"

"Aw, that's the easy part! All ya gotta do is find love. True love, though," she clarifies, adjusting her sunglasses with a laugh. He blanches noticeably, peering at her quizzically.

"Love? -wait, don't tell me.. I gotta do it by a certain time, right?" She nods firmly.

"Three years is all ya got. Betta do ya best!" She drawls, neglecting to mention that she is also on the line if he doesn't manage to find a woman.

"Are ya'll serious? I gotta woo a lady before three years is up?" She merely nods her head in acknowledgement, absentmindedly petting Juju as she watches Facilier. He stands a little too quickly, wobbling as a wave of dizziness crashes over him.

"Ugh. No one eva told me that returnin' from the dead would be this hard," he mutters icily.

"Quit your complainin', and get out into the world! Three years isn't long," she cautions, going to push him out of the house, and into the bayou. He grumbles to himself as the scheming ensues. _I can do this. Three years? No problem, _he thinks to himself, as he makes the trek through the bayou, and into the French Quarter.

_Now, to find myself a woman.._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, thanks for being patient with me! (I hope.) I know this may look like just a simple re-upload, but I've fixed the story a bit, and changed some things around. Enjoy!

* * *

The journey through the bayou was an arduous unforgiving one. If one does not pay full attention, the person in question could easily, and very likely become a repast for the gators; not to mention the clouds of mosquitoes, and various other unpleasant insects, all of which buzzed through the air, creating a horrid cacophony of irritating whines.

Facilier strode through the mud, and marsh like lands with a finger to his chin, brow furrowed as he contemplated the new developments in his life. He had no idea where he might find a woman who would suit him, but he had to start somewhere. Keeping in mind that he no longer was to have help from his 'friends', he debated if he should disguise himself when traipsing through the French Quarter. He was, after all, most certain that there were numerous folk that had a vendetta for him, and he'd rather not risk his hide just to comply with Mama Odie's wishes.

With gritted teeth, and a heavy sigh, he flicked thick, viscous mud from his once white shoes, all the while repeating a favored string of curses in a rather loud voice. Only at a rasping sound did he halt in his tracks to search for the source of the noise. He crept as silently as a shadow through the thick underbrush, emitting only a low hiss when the brambles caught his skin, and tore it open in a few different places. He took only a moment's pause before peering out from the tangled burrs to see a very large gator blowing swamp water from what appeared to be an old, banged up trumpet. Facilier could not help but allow a devilish grin to creep across his features as he considered the possibilities, and the deals he might be able to make with this one, but- alas, no more bad voodoo. _Curse that damned old hag, _he thought with a definite scowl. _I was doing just fine, before that prince, and his little waitress. _Even in his mind, the word 'waitress' was sneered with contempt. She was nothing, yet she took everything. How stupidly predictable, and ironic. He should've seen that she wouldn't accept his deal. It was always the dumb valorous types that continually screwed him over without fail.

With yet another sigh, he flicked his wrist in a dismissive gesture, not even bothering to approach the gator who was now looking into his horn with clear confusion.

Hazy smoke filled the dank, poorly lit room of Facilier's favorite bar. He seemed to always end up here whenever something troubled him, and tonight was no exception as he sat on his usual barstool with slumped shoulders, a drink in his hand. A typical, practically perpetual scowl took hold of his lips as he sat deep in thought, tuning out the joyous, drunken laughter around him, the flappers calling out to the men of the bar, and the loud, blaring jazz. He did not have much time, he knew, and somehow he doubted he'd be finding his perfect woman in this sort of place. However, it could not be helped, for his feet had lead him here, much to his disdain. He was raised a gentleman, not some brawny, brainless macho moron who 'hooked up' with strangers after having one too many drinks. No, he was better than that, and he knew it, as he slammed his drink down, and stood up rather abruptly. Something caused him to stop in his tracks, and turn.

Violet eyes narrowed in anger as Facilier's name was spoken by one of the men further down the bar. He clenched a fist, striding over to him with purpose.

"You called?" He drawled, smoke trailing from his forgotten cigarette. The man looked at him in shock for a moment, then shook his head with a scoff.

"You ain't the shadowman. He died. Go 'way before I wipe that sneer off y'face."

Facilier raised his lips in a snarl, vision nearly going red. How dare this lowlife mock him! He could've easily snapped his damned neck if he still had- he paused a moment, shook his head, and turned away, sauntering cooly out of the bar. He no longer had help, and he had to temper his behavior to match how unarmed he truly was. Not that he still couldn't have style, of course. His expression portrayed neutrality, not reflecting any of his true feelings as his old Voodoo emporium came into view. How he had missed this place. All that time down below had got him thinking how good he had it up in New Orleans, even though he lived a destitute, impoverished lifestyle. Anything was better than kicking it with his 'friends'.

It was silent as the grave in his place, yet he knew he wasn't alone. He felt weird from the moment he pushed open that peeling wooden door, and stepped across the threshold into his home, which had gathered a thick layer of dust. Quiet footsteps echoed throughout, and lord knew they weren't his. He pressed himself flat on the nearest wall, and waited without a sound.

Facilier couldn't believe his eyes when the intruder clicked down the stairs in high heels. She was a beauty; blond hair, crystalline eyes, and one hell of a figure. She looked oddly familiar to him, but from where did he know her? He wracked his brain as she continued stepping through his domain. Ah! She was Charlotte La Bouff, the daughter of a rich man. The only mystery that remained here, was why she wandered around in his neck of the woods. Gingerly, he slid around various pieces of furniture, slipping through the maze his home had become, until he was behind her.

"Got lost, Miss La Bouff?" He questioned, mouth close to her ear. A piercing shriek ripped through the night as she turned on her heel, bashed his face with her purse, and charged off in her heels. He fell to his knees, rubbing his cheek with wide eyes.

"Hot damn. That girl can swing," he muttered, staring after her in confusion.

He scrambled to his feet, and ran out the door.

"Wait! Miss Charlotte! Didn't mean to scare ya!" He ran relentlessly after her, long legs propelling him forward at a faster pace than she was able to maintain. He extended is arms, and practically tackled the poor girl to the cobblestones as he grabbed her.

"Get off'a me!" She screamed, eyes squeezed shut in blind fear. He shushed her, quickly pulling her up to her feet as she began to calm.

"Hush now, girl. You're gonna wake the neighborhood. Why were you sneakin' around in my house?"

She blinked, fully taking his appearance in. Her jaw went agape as she continued to regard him with an expression of shock mingled with fear.

"P-please, don't hurt me shadowman! I wasn't snooping or anything, I j-just wanted my fortune told!" By this point, the girl had started sobbing, which smeared her mascara. He eyed her warily.

"Snap out of it! -You- wanted your fortune told?!" She nodded dumbly.

"Well! Come on back, then. Wish you would'a told me earlier!" He threw on his deceptive charm, a broad grin cementing on his features. She smiled weakly, wiping her eyes with a napkin that must've come from her purse.

_This is gonna be good_, he thought wickedly as he lead her back to his place.


End file.
